Gimme More
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Kau goda aku. Jemari lentikmu mengajakku. Lidahmu adalah racunku, Tubuhmu adalah canduku. Beri aku lebih, "Gimme More, Baby…" Warning : Don't Like Don't Read. YAOI.Infinite Couple MyungYeol. NC nggak hot mungkin yah. PWP.


Author : ~HoBaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Gimme More

Cast :

**Myungsoo (L)**

**Sungyeol**

Rate : **M**

Warning : **Don't Like Don't Read**. _**YAOI**_**.**Infinite Couple **MyungYeol.** **NC **nggak hot mungkin yah. **PWP**.

[Credit Tittle : Gimme More by Britney Spears]

Summary : Kau goda aku. Jemari lentikmu mengajakku. Lidahmu adalah racunku, Tubuhmu adalah canduku. Beri aku lebih, _"Gimme More, Baby…"_

.

.

.

"Eeuugghhhh…." _Namja _berwajah manis itu mengerang saat seorang _namja_ tampan menciumi jenjang lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa panas karena pengaruh alcohol dan cumbuan yang diberikan _namja_ tampan di depannya.

"Myungsoo-ahhhh…," erangnya lagi. Jemari tangannya yang lemas meremas rambut _namja_ tampan yang diketahui bernama Myungsoo itu pelan.

Myungsoo terus menciumi dan menjilati leher _namja_ yang kini menutup matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan.

"Yeollie~" Myungsoo, "_Do you feel hot?"_

Sungyeol membuka sedikit matanya, menatap Myungsoo dengan kedua matanya yang sayu. Dikecupnya pipi Myungsoo pelan, turun ke dagu kemudian bibirnya bermain di leher Myungsoo. Myungsoo menyeringai. Dimasukkannya tangannya ke dalam kaos pink yang dipakai Sungyeol. Mengelus punggung Sungyeol lembut. Mengalirkan getaran-getaran aneh namun nikmat, membuat bulu romanya meremang.

"Myung… Eeerrhh…" Sungyeol tidak berhenti menggigiti leher Myungsoo. Mencoba mengirim sinyal kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Myungsoo sedikit mengerang karena sakit yang dia rasakan saat gigi-gigi Sungyeol menancap di lehernya. Dia merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir dari perpotongan lehernya. Cairan hangat, berwarna merah pekat. Sungyeol menjilati darah Myungsoo seperti orang kehausan. Menyedot darahnya hingga tidak keluar lagi dan menyisakan bercak merah keunguan di perpotongan leher indah itu.

"Kau seperti _vampire_, Yeollie," bisik Myungsoo tepat di telinga Sungyeol.

Hembusan nafas hangat Myungsoo mengelitik telinga Sungyeol. Sungyeol bergidik geli dan mendorong Myungsoo agar sedikit menjauh darinya. Kepalanya tertunduk, hingga wajah manisnya terhalangi poni panjang nan halus miliknya. Myungsoo memegang kedua sisi wajah Sungyeol, mengangkat wajah itu hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu. Iris cokelat madu bertemu dengan mutiara hitam milik Myungsoo. Kedua iris mata Myungsoo yang hitam legam seakan menghipnotisnya.

"_You're mine_," ujar Myungsoo, "jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sungjong, _ne_?" Myungsoo merendahkan tubuhnya. Menangkap bibir manis Sungyeol dengan bibir dinginnya. Melumat bibir manis itu dan kedua tangannya masih merangsang tubuh Sungyeol.

"Mmmmhhh…" Sungyeol mengerah tertahan saat jemari lentik Myungsoo menekan _nipple_-nya, memilinnya hingga mengeras.

Myungsoo menjiat bibir bawah Sungyeol. Meminta akses menuju rongga mulut Sungyeol. Sungyeol menurut dan membuka mulutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Myungsoo melesakkan lidahnya masuk dan bergerilya di dalam rongga mulut Sungyeol yang hangat dan basah. Mengabsen seluruh yang ada di dalam rongga mulut Sungyeol. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir Sungyeol yang tak ada habisnya. Terus membuatnya ketagihan, bagai narkotik yang terus membuatnya ketergantungan.

Sungyeol memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Myungsoo mendorong tubuh Sungyeol hingga terjatuh ke atas ranjang mereka yang empuk. Melepaskan ciuman mereka, menyisakan benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan mereka berdua. Bunyi nafas mereka memburu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"_I__could not stand it__anymore__, __dear__," _bisik Myungsoo,. Dijilatnya leher Sungyeol dengan penuh nafsu, "_Tonight, you're mine."_

"Eummm.. Myungsoo…," desah Sungyeol, _"Gimme More, Baby…"_

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari sama sekali, kini mereka sudah bertelanjang dada. Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka hanya karena aktivitas ringan yang mereka lakukan. Berciuman, saling menjilat, melumat. Kulit mereka bergesekan, membuat aura panas diruangan kamar mereka semakin naik, semakin memanas.

Kedua kaki Sungyeol diapit oleh kaki Myungsoo. Tangan Myungsoo yang sedari tadi bermain di dada Sungyeol, turun ke bawah dan mengelus perut Sungyeol pelan. Gelitikan kecil dihadiahinya untuk Sungyeol, membuat namja berbibir tebal itu menggelinjang kegelian. Tangan Myungsoo kemudian membuka kancing serta resleting celana Sungyeol, membebaskan ereksi Sungyeol yang sudah menegang. Dielusnya kepala junior Sungyeol pelan, mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya lalu menekannya hingga cairan pre-cum Sungyeol keluar.

"Uuungghh.. Myung…" Sungyeol mencengkram pundak Myungsoo dengan kuat. Kuku-kukunya menancap di pundak Myungsoo. Menorehkan luka goresan di pundak mulus Myungsoo, "_d-don't tease me.. aaahhh_…"

"_Baby,_ Eumm…" Myungsoo menjilati leher jenjang Sungyeol, menggigitnya, lalu melumatnya, hingga sebuah tanda merah keunguan tercetak sempurna di leher Sungyeol.

Myungsoo membalik tubuh Sungyeol hingga kini namja manis itu bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan kanan Myungsoo memainkan junior Sungyeol sedangkan tangan kirinya bermain dengan nipple Sungyeol. Lidah basahnya menjilati punggung mulus Sungyeol hingga kini punggung itu basah karena keringat dan juga saliva Myungsoo menyatu.

"Myungsoo…Uuukkhh.. _Mo-more_.. hhh.."

Myungsoo menurut. Digenggamnya junior Sungyeol lalu dikocoknya dengan perlahan. Mengerjai Sungyeol agar meminta lebih padanya.

"_F-fas… Faster_… Myunghhh…," pinta Sungyeol.

Myungsoo menyeringai. Dipercepatnya gerakan tangannya pada junior Sungyeol. Memijatnya dan mengocoknya dengan kuat.

"Myungsoo! Myung—AAAHH!"

'CROOT'

Cairan putih susu dan hangat menyembur dengan deras keluar dari junior Sungyeol. Matanya terpejam rapat, merasakan masa-masa klimaks yang begitu nikmat. Myungsoo menatap wajah Sungyeol yang merah merona. Dibaliknya tubuh hyung-nya itu lalu mengelus wajah cantik Sungyeol.

"Yeollie…" dia berbisik, sedikit mendesah di telinga Sungyeol, "_you're mine_!" ujarnya dengan nada tegas.

"Myungsoo…."

.

.

.

Myungsoo membuka lebar kedua kaki Sungyeol. Wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan junior Sungyeol yang basah karena cairan klimaksnya. Myungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat cairan Sungyeol yang tersisa. Mengulum kepala junior Sungyeol dengan lidahnya yang hangat dan basah. Memberikan sedikit gigitan kecil pada batang junior Sungyeol.

"Uuungghh…"

Tubuh Sungyeol menegang. Jemarinya menyusup ke dalam helaian benang sutra hitam Myungsoo. Mendorong kepala Myungsoo agar memasukkan seluruh bagian dirinya ke dalam rongga hangat mulut Myungsoo. Myungsoo menurut dan memasukkan seluruh junior Sunyeol dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya, hingga seluruh junior Sungyeol basah karena salivanya. Lidahnya mengulum ujung junior Sungyeol. Tangan nakalnya meremas-remas _twinsball_ Sungyeol.

"Myung-aahhh…," desah Sungyeol penuh kenikmatan.

Myungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, membuat junior Sungyeol bergerak keluar masuk mulut Myungsoo. Gigi-gigi Myungsoo secara tak sengaja bergesekan dengan junior Sungyeol, memberikan sensasi yang sedikit berbeda bagi Sungyeol.

Tubuh Sungyeol menegang. Perutnya terasa panas, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia keluarkan, namun seakan tertahan. Myungsoo tahu, sebentar lagi Sungyeol akan mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua. Dia menghentikan pompaannya, mengeluarkan milik Sungyeol dari dalam mulutnya.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sungyeol.

Myungsoo mengecup bibir Sungyeol sekilas, "sabar, Chagiya. Nanti kau akan merasakan yang lebih nikmat, hm."

Sungyeol mengangguk, mengecup bibir Myungsoo pelan, namun Myungsoo meraup bibir Sungyeol, membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang basah. Sungyeol mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Myungsoo perlahan membuka celananya dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi mendorong kepala Sungyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman basah mereka. Sungyeol memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka berdua semakin dalam. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, saling beradu. Suara kecipakan memenuhi ruangan yang suhunya mulai meningkat itu.

Kini celana Myungsoo juga sudah tanggal dari tubuhnya. Tubuh polos mereka saling bergesekan panas. Myungsoo mengangkat kedua kaki Sungyeol dan meletakkannya di kedua sisi bahunya. Memposisikan uniornya tepat di depan _hole_ Sungyeol yang sudah merah merekah.

"_Ready_, Yeollie?" tanya Myungsoo

Sungyeol mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Bersiap menerima serangan dari Myungsoo yang selanjutnya. Myungsoo mulai bergerak, melesakkan juniornya masuk ke dalam _single hole_ milik Sungyeol yang ketat.

"Ukh!" Sungyeol mengerang. Rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya saat junior Myungsoo mulai memasuki organ _private_-nya.

Myungsoo merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup dahi Sungyeol untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Lalu Myungsoo mulai bergerak lagi, memasuki hole Sungyeol yang masih saja sempit walau sudah pernah dia masuki beberapa kali.

"Aaarrgghh… Myungie!"

"Sshh.. sabar, Yeollie." Myungsoo semakin mendorong juniornya masuk. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, junior Myungsoo sudah tertanam sempurna dalam _hole_ Sungyeol.

"AAAAHH!" suara teriakan kesakitan Sungyeol menggema ke seluruh ruangan dan pastilah suaranya terdengar oleh member lain.

Myungsoo mencium bibir Sungyeol, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Sungyeol rasakan. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sungyeol.

"Sakit?" pertanyaan Myungsoo hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan lemah dari Sungyeol, "aku akan bergerak perlahan."

Myungsoo menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, menarik juniornya keluar dari dalam _hole_ Sungyeol lalu melesakkannya masuk kembali dengan kuat. Kedua mata Sungyeol membulat. Rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya. Myungsoo menggenggam tangan Sungyeol erat, menciumi punggung tangan Sungyeol dengan bibir dinginnya, Mengalihkan rasa sakit Sungyeol dengan sentuhannya yang memanjakan Sungyeol.

"Bergeraklah…." Sungyeol meminta dengan suara lirihnya yang mencoba menahan sakit.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Myungsoo.

Sungyeol mengangguk, "akan terasa lebih sakit kalau kau diam begitu saja."

Myungsoo tersenyum dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Kali ini perlahan, namun pasti. Sungyeol menahan nafasnya, merasakan junior Myungsoo yang bergerak keluar masuk hole-nya. Gerakan Myungsoo semakin cepat, desahan mulai keluar dari mulut Sungyeol.

"Aaahhh…" Sungyeol mendesah karena Myungsoo menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

Myungsoo kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, menumbuk bagian prostat Sungyeol dengan kuat. Gerakannya semakin cepat, semakin panas. Dinding-dinding hole Sungyeol menjepit juniornya. Junior Sungyeol yang menegang kembali bergesekan dengan perutnya. Sensasinya aneh, namun terasa sangat nikmat.

"Ukhh… Myungie~" Nafas Sungyeol tertahan. Tubuhnya panas, sangat panas.

Myungsoo menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Semakin cepat, melesak masuk ke dalam tubuh Sungyeol yang haus akan sentuhannya.

"Hhh… Yeollie… kau sempithhh… aahh…"

"Aaahh… Myung-ah… a-aku mau k-ke—"

Belum sempat Sungyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Myungsoo membungkam bibir Sungyeol dengan ciumannya. Semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat-sangat cepat.

"_More… hhh_..," desah Sungyeol.

Myungsoo menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya lalu memutar posisi mereka hingga kini tubuh Sungyeol menungging, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Myungsoo memegang pinggang Sungyeol lalu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Melesakkan miliknya masuk dalam tubuh Sungyeol sepenuhnya. Merasa lebih leluasa dengan posisi _'doggy style'_ seperti ini karena dia bisa menjamah tubuh Sungyeol lebih dalam lagi.

"Ukh! Myungie! Myungie, more… aahh.. AHHHH!"

'CROOT'(?) =.="

Sungyeol mencapai klimaksnya, menyemprotkan cairan kental dan seputih susu itu hingga mengotori sprei.

Myungsoo menjilati punggung mulus Sungyeol sambil tetap menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk. Tak lama, dia juga mencapai klimaksnya. Menyemburkan benih-nya jauh ke dalam tubuh Sungyeol.

"Ssshh…" dia mendesis. Bertahan sebentar di posisi awal lalu dia menjatuhkan badannya ke samping Sungyeol.

"Gomawo, Chagi." Dielusnya rambut Sungyeol yang basah karena keringat.

Sungyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lekuk leher Myungsoo. Myungsoo memeluk pinggang Sungyeol. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Sungyeol yang ternyata sudah tertidur nyenyak dalam pelukkannya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukkannya. Memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Sungyeol kea lam mimpi. Siapa tahu, mereka akan bertemu di alam mimpi dan melakukan 'itu' lagi. Hehe.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

Just Review if you want ^^


End file.
